


The Mirror of Erised

by HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mirror of Erised, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel/pseuds/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is wandering the halls of Hogwarts years after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

George looked at the door before him and sighed. His curiosity was killing him at the moment and he bit his lip. He debated whether or not he should open it and finally decided to do so, pushing the door open cautiously and stepping into the room. Overall, it was practically empty, save for a mirror in the middle of the room. The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow and walked toward the mirror, wondering what was so special about it that it had to be in it’s own room. As George looked himself over in the mirror, he chuckled a little. It was normal. At least, that was what he thought until the reflection waved at him.

George felt his heart sink into his stomach as the smile faded from his face. He swallowed thickly and stepped closer to the mirror. The reflection didn't do the same, and he knew at that moment he wasn't just imagining this. That it wasn't a reflection. “Fred…” He said softly, as if searching for some assurance, but his twin said nothing.

His twin said nothing. This physically pained him. Fred always had something to say, even when he ought to have been quiet. Fred /always/ said something.

George felt his nose began to sting and his eyesight blur a little. “Fred…” He said, his voice cracking in pain as he looked down at his feet and sniffled. He couldn't take this. Sinking to his knees, George felt his breath shorten a little. He pressed his forehead to the glass and exhaled with a small pained sob. “F-Fred, I’m so, so s-sorry…” He said softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The twin in the mirror knelt in front of George and offered him a small smile. George shook his head and hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Regular mirrors were bad enough for George. He would always see his twin, but this was far worse. This was really Fred. He heard a quiet tapping and looked up to see Fred knocking on the glass. He watched his twin wipe his own cheeks to tell George to do the same, which he did. Fred smiled at him and motioned to straighten his tie, which George did as well.

Fred ran a finger down his cheek and shook his head. George could almost hear him saying ‘Don’t cry, Georgie.’ George nodded and took a shaky breath. Fred then put his hands together to form a heart and smiled a little at his twin, doing his best to cheer him up.

George managed a small smile and made a heart himself. “Love you too, Fred.” He murmured.


End file.
